50 Themes More
by And.These.Are.Lemons
Summary: One of those silly little 50 themes ficlets.  I'd put an excerpt, but there isn't enough continuous text for that.  There's a bit of every pairing under the sun in here; have fun fandom.


_**Disclaimer: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (C) Jhonen Vasquez  
THESE 50 Themes (C) shotgunfortwox of DeviantART.**_

**_Summary: This was REALLY fun to write! I also loved how easily they could be thought up! _**

**_I hope you like it, and yes, this has multiple pairings involved. _**

**_Nny/Devi, Nny/Older!Squee, Nny/Mmy, and Nny/Edgar. They're really only implied, not really expressed..._**

**_IM SORRY! BUT SOME WERE JUST SO ROMANTIC, I NEEDED TO DO SOMETHING! D:_**

01. Songfic

Basically since Johnny was Johnny, he never could grasp the fact that people wrote stories about stories; especially about him.

02. Lust

Sure, Johnny thought that emotions were horrible, but he wouldn't lie if someone asked him if he ever felt strongly for someone.

03. Holding Hands

Mass murderers don't hold hands upon principle; I mean, do you want someone elese's blood and guts on your hand?

04. Ferris Wheel

In all honesty, Johnny was scared of the biggest ferris wheel at the carnival.

05. Clean

In the day to day turmoil Johnny went through, cleansing yourself of the proof of your sins was pretty refreshing.

06. Dirty

You can only be clean for so long if you're a murderer, but Johnny tried his best.

07. Fire

Up until the day Johnny burned his fingers, he had liked fire.

08. Pumpkin

Johnny never was fond of halloween, but when he got to use his knives for something other than killing, his yard turned into a Jack-O-Lantern party.

09. Insanity

Johnny always said; You never are right until you've been wrong.

10. Fairy Tale

The one thing Johnny didn't like about books, was that most turned out to have fairy tale endings.

11. Almost-Dirty

There was a point in Johnny's killings where he would think of leaving the person and walking away, but he would still have the blood on his shirt.

12. Test

Johnny never did well on tests and his driving test was nothing different; Maybe that's why he can't drive at all.

13. Horror

Out of all of the films Johnny went to see at the cinema, he never once watched a horror film.

14. Couch

Everything was changing, people were changing, life was changing, he was changing; Though, through all this change, Johnny's couch stayed the same.

15. Pickup Line

Johnny never understood the reason for pickup lines; It's not like you need to talk to your victims.

16. Breaking the Rules

He wasn't sure if there were rules for murder, but if there were, Johnny was sure he was breaking them.

17. Scent

It was kind of scary how Johnny could smell your fear from levels above.

18. Melody

Before he was a murderer, Johnny kind of wanted to be a singer.

19. Split

Every time he would see cheerleaders do the splits, Johnny got this overwhelming wish for their legs to break instantly.

20. Birthday

Johnny didn't know what day his birthday was, but he still celebrated one every year.

21. Cherry

It seemed that cherry flavored sweets were the only things that could satiate the psychopath.

22. Cold

Johnny could agree: Psychotic maniac or not, the common cold sucked.

23. Color

Since Johnny lived in a world of black and white, he loved to study the colors on artwork.

24. Eyes

Johnny never understood how his eyes could be so big and bright, when he had bags underneath them.

25. Morning

Johnny was never a morning person, usually because it meant leaving his beautiful dream life behind.

26. Danger

The only sign Johnny wouldn't look out for was a "Danger" sign; How stupid is that?

27. Safety

Johnny didn't know this, but his idea of safety and the school board's, were two different things.

28. Secret

Johnny had never kept a secret, so when Squee told him he was gay, it was odd to not be able to tell Edgar.

29. Adore

As Jimmy bothered Johnny more and more, it was flattering how much the boy admired the maniac.

30. Rain

Johnny couldn't lie, he loved the rain more than anything.

31. Fishnet

Out of every quirky, odd, snarky feature Jimmy bore, his fishnet arm warmer was the most disgusting.

32. Puzzle

As a child, Johnny would obsess over a puzzle until he deemed it perfect.

33. Sting

Never had Johnny been stung by a bee, so when Edgar pinched his hand to get rid of the poison, it hurt so bad he cried.

34. ABC

It was terrifying to Johnny how Todd was still unable to recite his ABC's without stuttering.

35. Stray Dog

If Johnny were a better person, he would have actually felt bad about running over that stray dog.

36. Liar

Johnny found it hilarious when his victims thought he couldn't tell they were liars.

37. Perversion

When Johnny kissed Devi for the first time, it was as though he was going to be swallowed up into Hell for committing such an act.

38. Countdown

_10, 9, 8_; Here it comes; _7, 6, 5_; Just a little longer; _4, 3, 2, 1, Ding_; Johnny loved Skettio's.

39. Stash

For only such horrible occasions, Edgar kept a stash of heroin, but he never expected Johnny to find it.

40. Blood

Out of all horrid, vile, disgusting human fluids, why did the wall need blood?

41. Insomnia

It scared him to death, but Johnny still couldn't distinguish real life from dreams.

42. Challenge

Life had been a challenge, but if he had known ending it would be so much harder, he would have taken it.

43. Love

Of everything thing that Johnny had learned, love had been left out; Sucks doesn't it?

44. Childhood

Johnny was kind of glad he couldn't remember anything past moving in; He didn't think he had a great childhood anyway.

45. Help

Sometimes, Squee was the only one to answers Johnny's cries for help in his sleep.

46. Eternity

It seemed like an eternity before Devi warmed up to Johnny, but it was worth it in the end.

47. Prince

Edgar hated it when Johnny gave him those looks that made him look like a bloody, insane, maniacal, power-crazed prince.

48. Lullaby

It was the weirdest thing when Jimmy would hum a lullaby, and it would actually put Johnny to sleep.

49. Emergency

It was just like Johnny to need someone's help at the exact moment where nobody could respond to the emergency.

50. Taxi

There he was, riding in a taxi, lip locked with another person; But who was it?

* * *

_**What did you think? Because I personally enjoyed it!**_

**_I don't know what I was thinking with the last one, but it made me giggle because the bing commercial where some british chick is all like "You talkin' to me? YOU TALKIN' TO ME? - Taxi Driver 1994" or whatever! So, I kind of did something random and GH3Y! Sorry, it was needed! :3_**

**_I hope you like it and tell your friends about shotgunfortwox! :3 _**

**_THANKIES! _**

**_Iloveyouall~!_**


End file.
